


Birthday Suit

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Marriage Equality, disgustingly sappy, proposal, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky watch the live feed of the 4th of July fireworks in bed, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE ROGERS!
> 
> and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you Americans who are celebrating and also decided to read this bit of fluff. 
> 
> WARNING: written and posted under the influence of half a bottle of wine, moght actually be stupid and I can't tell right now.

It has been a while since Steve last believed that the 4th July annual fireworks and celebrations took place because it was his birthday and the whole country and the city of New York celebrated with him and Bucky.

Actually, it had been  exactly 24 years. 

Still, today of all days a part of him enjoyed closing eyes to the truth and pretending. It wasn't even that difficult considering that most of the shooting stars and bright ornaments in the sky were there courtesy of Tony Stark,  who'd gone a little crazy in preparation for the national holiday. In fact, it took all of Pepper's and JARVIS's persuasive skills to prevent him from having a lightshow with Steve's shield, the number 28, live bald eagles and (this idea come into being following the consumption of half a bottle of single malt whisky and might have been unconnected with the lightshow idea) flushing all of the tea bags in the Avengers Tower in the toilet. 

And now Steve and Bucky had their eyes glued to the screen in their apartment in the Tower where JARVIS forwarded the live, muted recording of the glorious display. They both enjoyed watching the colourful jets of light, but neither was a fan of all the noise that went along with it. 

Come to think of it, neither were any of the Avengers and usually all of them gathered in the common living room to watch the 4th of July fireworks together. However, for some reason this year, Tony insisted on him and Pepper having some quiet time alone, Bruce and Natasha also decided to spend their evening in Bruce's private rooms and Clint took a day to spend with his family in the country.

Not that Steve was complaining, spending a whole day alone in their apartment (read: bedroom) with Bucky was no hardship.  

"I wonder what kind of crazy stunt Stark sneaked behind Pepper's back," Steve wondered aloud after a while. It seemed to him that the fireworks show neared the finale. If Stark decided to have some fun, now would be the time. 

"Heh," replied Bucky and maybe if Steve'd been paying better attention at the time he might have noticed that it sounded a bit strained, maybe even nervous. As it was, he only stroked the inside of Bucky's wrist with his thumb and tangled their fingers together on the blankets, his gaze focused on the flat screen the whole time. 

It was dark for a while, or as dark as New York's sky ever really got at night, and then suddenly, after what must have been a truly terrific thunder, a rainbow flag rose up in the sky and glittered for a while.

Steve woohoo-ed loudly. 

"Oh, this is amazing. That'll show th-"

♥ CONGRATS, BIRTHDAY BOY ♥ appeared across the whole screen along with burst of lillies and roses across the sky and Steve frowned.  

"I don't get it," he said and then turned towards Bucky. "Do you get it?"

"Sort of?" replied Bucky sheepishly. "I wouldn't have told Stark anything, but I wanted advice, y'know? And I figured since he and Pepper... I should have asked Pepper, or Bruce... but well..."He paused and made a gesture towards the silent TV. "I suppose he could have done worse. Steve, I meant to ask... I've been meaning to say... Erm- the flag was a bit much, wasn't it? What I was wondering is... since it's legal all over the country now and ain't it just incredible..."

Steve felt tears welling up in his eyes as Bucky kept mumbling words half into his ear and half into the pillow. They were making less and less sense and the sheets in the grasp of Bucky's bionic fingers were getting more and more frayed. So Steve snorted out a half-laugh, half-sob and kissed the stupid jerk. 

A while later, just as Steve arched his back and gasped out a nearly silent "Fuck!", Bucky chuckled because:

"Yeah, that's the idea, Stevie." 

"You sure know - how to pick a date," Steve continued, holding onto the last bits of conscious thought. "Beat me by a week." 

Bucky laughed breathlessly. 

"Just imagine - if we get married on Thanksgiving - that's one less anniversary date for me to worry forgetting about." 

Gasp.

"Jerk."

Moan.

"Punk."


End file.
